Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater
'Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater ' – gra komputerowa z gatunku skradanek wydana w 2004 przez Konami na konsolę PlayStation 2. Poprzednikiem gry jest: Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty A kontynuacją: Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Fabuła Jest rok 1964 (okres zimnej wojny). Jako Jack (otrzymuje później pseudonim Naked Snake) będziesz musiał wykonać (z początku wyglądające na proste) zadanie. W Tselinoyarsku przetrzymywany jest naukowiec – Sokolov. Twoja misja to uwolnienie go oraz przewiezienie na drugą stronę granicy. Jack odnajduje Sokolova, jednak nie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. Jako następstwo po II wojnie światowej, świat został rozdarty na dwie części między wschód i zachód. Był to początek nowej ery – zimnej wojny. 16 października 1962. Prezydent Stanów Zjednoczonych otrzymał informację, że Związek Radziecki rozlokował na Kubie pociski nuklearne. Świat zadrżał w obawie przed perspektywą wojny nuklearnej w najbliższym czasie. Po dniach intensywnych negocjacji Rosjanie zgodzili się, aby 28 wycofać swoje pociski z kubańskiej ziemi. Po rezolucji w tej sprawie, później znanej jako Kryzys kubański, wydawało się, że ludzkość przeżyła kolejne zagrożenie dla jej istnienia. Jakkolwiek, był sekretny warunek w umowie, który położył kres kryzysowi. Nikolai Stepanovich Sokolov, radziecki naukowiec, który przeszedł na zachód, został wysłany z powrotem do Związku Radzieckiego. Rząd USA zgodził się na ten warunek i zwrócił Sokolova na jego ojczystą ziemię. Teraz, z Sokolovem w swoich rękach, Rosjanie są gotowi kontynuować swój projekt. Jeśli ta broń zostanie ukończona, oznaczać to będzie początek nowej ery strachu. Sierpień 1964. Uświadamiając sobie nagłą potrzebę sytuacji, CIA formuje plan ponownego złapania Sokolova. Wysyłają ukrytą jednostkę FOX do ośrodka badawczego Sokolova, usytuowanego na północ od wielkiej radzieckiej fortecy Groznyj Grad. Dowodzony przez byłego członka SAS, majora Zero. FOX jest jednostką sił specjalnych nowej generacji, pracującej jako wyspecjalizowana grupa do walki. Sposobem działania jednostki FOX jest wysyłanie jednego agenta, wspomaganego przez dowództwo za pomocą radia, na teren wroga, by wykonał solową misję. 24 sierpnia. Samotny człowiek spada z nieba. Jego kryptonim to Naked Snake. Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D W roku 2010 na E3, Konami pokazało demo Metal Gear Solid 3D: Snake Eater - The Naked Sample na konsoli Nintendo 3DS. Hideo Kojima ujawnił że jeśli jakakolwiek gra z serii Metal Gear pojawi się na 3DS, będzie wykorzystywała niektóre elementy z gry Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker na PSP, w tym tryb kooperacji. Pokazane na E3 demo to tylko próbka tego co może powstać na tej konsoli i nie jest to wersja ostateczna gry. Na Tokyo Game Show w 2011, Konami zapowiedeziało nową grę z serii Metal Gear na konsole 3DS z premierą w roku 2011. 8 stycznia 2011 roku Konami pokazało Metal Gear Solid: Snake Eater 3D na Nintendo World 2011 i zapowiedzieli grę na Listopad 2011. Na E3 2011 pojawił się nowy zwiastun gry, który pokazuje w jaki sposób wykorzystane zostały technologiczne możliwości konsoli 3DS, np. wykorzystanie kamery do stworzenia własnego kamuflażu. Obsada Błędy w grze * Ocelot powinien być majorem, niemniej jego insygnia na ramieniu ujawniają, że jest tylko kapitanem. * Batony "Calorie Mates" pojawiły się na rynku w 1983 roku, a czas akcji gry to rok 1964. Ciekawostki * Sztuczka Ocelota z dwoma rewolwerami była wykonana naprawdę przez aktora podczas sesji motion-capture. * Podczas nagrywania sceny tortury, aktor motion-capture grający Snake'a musiał robić częste przerwy z uwagi na ból ramion i ryzyko uszkodzenia stawów przez tak długie pozostawanie w nienaturalnej pozycji.